


Starry Blue & Golden Hues

by Stormwolfwriters



Series: She-Ra Poems [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Angst, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, F/F, Idiots in Love, Lesbians, Love, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolfwriters/pseuds/Stormwolfwriters
Summary: This poem is from Catra's point of view about Adora
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra Poems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787767
Kudos: 9





	Starry Blue & Golden Hues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Please tell me what you think as I'll be posting more poems soon. Thank you!!!

Starry Blue & Golden Hues

She found herself once again thinking of  
the one she should’ve forgotten about.

She thought of her starry blue eyes and gold-spun hair  
and the way she always used to be there.

She thought of her smile and the way she  
used to look at her with such love and adoration,  
but now the only looks she gets are hatred and hesitation.

Oh how she craves for her affection once more,  
and now she realises she’s never felt this way before.

Still dreaming of starry eyes and golden hair  
leaves a scar that’s hard to bear.


End file.
